Final Confessions
by Hybrid Person
Summary: After a victory from Gryffindor, Lavender Brown ends up kissing Ron. Hermione gets really upset, and Harry turns up to calm her down. But as the emotions flow, and true feelings are free, will Hermione finally find Harry's closely kept secret?


_~So hello again dear readers. I haven't uploaded awhile on my Team Fortress 2 fic, cause I'm lazy and "busy". Anyways, have a Harry Potter fic, instead. This particular one shot will take place after Gryffindor's first victory after they assembled a new team for that year. If you still don't lnow when, basically in the sixth book, The Half-Blood Prince. Hope you enjoy it! Love you guys. Stay Fiery, my Frenchies._

As Harry trudged out of the din of the common room, he sighed and set off to find Hermione. He was happy for Ron, getting his first victory, a party just for him, and getting his first kiss. But with Lavender. _Lavender_. Only a crazy fool would kiss that girl.

As Harry got lost in his thoughts, he found Hermione silently crying on the steps. His cheeks turned a slight pink. Anger built up inside him at Ron for making the poor girl cry. Of course, it was obvious that Hermione likes Ron. But it wasn't obvious Harry loves Hermione.

Hermione lifted her head a little and locked her eyes on Harry. Harry gave her a patient smile and sat down next to her. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She tried to keep her tears in, and it came out in spurts of sobbing.

"Hermione, just cry, it's ok." Harry mumbled into her ear.

Hermione cried out into his shoulder and Harry felt the hot, wet tears through his thin shirt. He pulled her closer and rested his head into the crook of her neck. He rocked them back and forth until she stopped. She pulled back, and stared into Harry's eyes for a moment, and looked away quickly.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm glad we're friends." Hermione smiled at him.

Harry's heart sank. He wanted to hide in a hole and die just from those four words. He couldn't change her feelings for Ron. He also couldn't change his feelings for her.

His smile faltered a bit and he brightened up again.

"Yeah, friends…" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I just… I don't know."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

'I uh…"

"It's kinda obvious at this point, you know?"

"W-What's obvious?"

"You obviously don't want to be friends anymore."

"Wait, what? Of course I want to be friends with such an amazing girl as you."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

'You like me."

"I-"

"You _love_ me."

'Wait Hermione-"

"It's really obvious, you're so red!"

"Why must you put me in this position?"

"Because I like you too."

"Wait what-"

"No, I _love_ you, too."

"Hermione-"

"Come here, Romeo."

Harry scooted forward a bit and Hermione pulled him in for a long hug. She put her face into his neck, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Hermione pulled away and stared into his green eyes with her own brown ones.

Harry smirked and looked at a nearby clock. His eyes grew wide as he realized what time it was.

"Merlin, Hermione! Look at the time!" Harry blurted out.

Hermione turned and her eyes enlarged with Harry's.

"Oh dear. I think it's best if we get to the common room." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Harry mumbled.

The two hurried back to the common room only to find many passed out Gryffindor's and half-awake kids.

At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione pulled Harry close once more. They looked into each other's eyes again and moved closer. And closer. Even closer. Their noses were touching now. Their lips are an inch away from each other's.

After about a moment of silence, the two lips meet each other in a long, much-needed kiss. Harry closes his eyes as Hermione leans closer into him. For a moment, they stay just like that, never wanting to pull away. But, they heard footsteps outside the common room and they pulled away quickly as Professor McGonagall steps in.

"Oh dear. This party is a bad one, I can see. Mr. Potter? Ms. Granger? You better head off to bed. Unless you'd like to help your fellow students to their own?" McGonagall suggested.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." Hermione grinned.

"Well ok, then. 10 points to Gryffindor." the old woman called out before stepping through the painting.

After carrying the fellow students to bed, the couple share one more soothing kiss before heading off to their own bed. But just before that, Harry heard those final words before treading off to sleep. The words he's always wanted to hear ever since his Third Year at Hogwarts.

"That kiss probably wasn't as good as Cho's, but I hoped you liked it." Hermione said as she walked Harry to his dorm.

"Your kisses are better than any kiss I'll ever have, Hermione."

"Haha, that's not true!"

"But it is…"

"That's really sweet… But you should get some sleep. School tomorrow, remember?"

"I love you, Hermione."

"I-I love you too, Harry. G'night."

 _~Eeeek! I'm practically rolling off of my bed at this point, trying to write this. Not very good for a one shot, but it's my first one. I'm still a beginner a writing fanfiction, keep in mind. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! I take suggestions, if you have any. And I'll keep writing one shots by your guys' request. Have a great day, French Fires!_


End file.
